Dynamic spectrum management (DSM) is adapted to perform optimization management of the transmit frequency spectrum density on each user line, to reduce the crosstalk between the user lines. The DSM aims at realizing a balance between achieving the maximum rate of each modem and reducing the crosstalk influence on other modems by means of adjusting the transmit power.
Currently, many algorithms of DSM power management are available, such as optimum spectrum balancing (OSB) iterative water-filling (IWF), and iterative spectrum balancing (ISB), which are representative algorithms in the DSM.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the algorithms in the prior art have the following disadvantages.
Because an optimal algorithm in the DSM Level 2 algorithms, the OSB algorithm has the best performance, but does not have any practical value due to its excessively high complexity.
The ISB algorithm is an approximate optimal algorithm, and the complexity is much lower, but during practical working, especially when there are many user lines, the ISB algorithm also has large computations.
The IWF algorithmic relatively simple, and does not need a spectrum management device, but the performance of the IWF algorithm is poor in the case of a complex crosstalk environment.
Therefore, DSM Level 2 algorithms with better performances have the characteristics of high complexity and great difficulty in implementation. To make breakthrough in the implementation of the DSM having better performance, it needs to find a method to significantly reduce the optimization complexity of the DSM technology.